


Null To The Bone

by waltzmatildah



Category: The Vampire Diaries
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 05:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waltzmatildah/pseuds/waltzmatildah
Summary: Mid-series: prompt,loss.She finds Elena at the top of the staircase...





	Null To The Bone

They've up and left before she returns. And the boarding house echoes with the sound of her pointed steps when she gives up the notion of going after them and retreats to there instead.

She finds Elena at the top of the staircase. Hunched over herself.

Empty.

Counts as she climbs... seven, eight, nine.

Runs her fingers through tangled hair in lieu of the caustic greeting she'd planned.

Tilts her own head a little to the left. A match to the cant of her doppelgänger's.

Shrugs once.

“Looks like it's just us, huh...”

Not a question. A statement of fact.


End file.
